


Bleed Me Dry

by cadkitten



Category: D (Band), Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bondage, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Self-Harm, Vampires, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo's disgusted by Die sticking his tongue down some chick's throat and he thinks it's time to leave the club. Little does he know he's been being stalked for his entire life... that he's been marked since day one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed Me Dry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elyachan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=elyachan).



> For elya_chan, who requested this pairing off of jrock_ffrequest.  
> Bloodplay, vampirism (of course), and their necklaces, lock and key. Hmm... bondage. And anything else you feel (in)appropriate. *evil grin*  
> Posted so fast so I'd make it in time for Asagi's birthday. ♥  
> Song[s]: "The Life Beyond Desperation" by SADS

Kyo pushed his way through the crowded club, through the masses of sweaty bodies and the stench of alcohol. He hated this place, hated all the places like it. It just wasn't his kind of thing to hang out in clubs with a zillion other people crowding him and touching him and threatening to vomit on him at any second. The only thing he took solace in was that if they puked on him, he'd make sure they were covered in his before they left. And hell if that was any kind of fun at all. It sucked, because it wouldn't change the fact that he'd have vomit on his shoes or worse, his pants and shirt. Thankfully, tonight he'd managed to escape anyone even looking ill around him so far.

Bright red hair greeted his gaze and he sighed in relief. He'd found Die and they could leave. Just as he was about to reach out and touch his arm, Die started walking off. Irritated, Kyo followed him, losing his proximity because of his short stature and Die's rather lean, tall form. When he caught up to him, Die had a girl plastered to the wall, his tongue down her throat.

Kyo grimaced and turned away, pulling out his phone and simply texting Die that he was leaving and he hoped he'd find his way back home from the slut's house. He shoved the metal door of the back exit open and shoved his hands in his pockets, heading away from the establishment as quickly as possible. Girls had never been his thing and that wasn't about to change. It made him a bit sick when he watched his band mates shove themselves all over some chick. But, really, he understood that he probably caused the same feeling in each of them, with his finding a random guy on occasion and fucking him wherever they were.

He knew it was also a bit inappropriate of him to have totally squicked Die out by blowing Toshiya's roadie, Yuya, the other day before their final concert. But he'd been horny and needed at least some distraction from the aching bulge in his pants before they started and he hadn't felt like jerking off. So he'd blown him and then gone on stage, spitting Yuya's cum out over the floor before they started, liking the way the girls screamed over it. He'd shot his own load halfway though the set, just from groping himself and letting his own blood flow. And he'd certainly sounded like he was cumming when he had. That thought made him laugh softly as he turned the corner and kept going.

Sometimes all he had to do was slice his skin open and watch the blood run down his body to get off. He was a simple man, made of few desires. But the ones he had were more than certainly defined as creepy. He liked to be tied up when he could. Public sex was always a plus and more than that, doing something where everyone could see but didn't know if he was faking or not was pure bliss. And blood... blood was the big one. The night Die had damn near chopped his finger off, Kyo had had so much trouble keeping himself in check, watching the crimson fluid falling from Die's fingertip, watching him suck the blood away and then continue to play, coating the strings in his fluid. It was pretty damn up there on his list of erotic scenes.

Kyo pulled his keys from his pocket and fumbled to get the one for the front door of his apartment complex. The instant he stuck it in the lock, he knew something wasn't right, a chill settled over his body and the scent of death lingered on the air. It was oddly arousing to him and his eyes glittered as he turned the key and pushed the door open, stepping inside and turning fast, slamming the person following him into the wall opposite him. His eyes shone brightly in the pale light of the entryway as the door clicked shut. "Following me?"

The tall, dark-haired man he'd pinned to the wall just laughed and then slipped easily from his grip, as if Kyo hadn't had a hold on him to begin with at all. "I have been for years. You were just never attuned like you are tonight."

Kyo could feel something tightening around his arms, forcing them to his sides, but when he looked there was nothing there. Struggling was a pointless, fruitless effort and only served to put a dull ache in his forearms. His eyes snapped back up to the other man. "Who the fuck are you?" The words came out snarled, clearly defining just how pissed off he suddenly was.

"Asagi." The man stepped forward, lightly running his hand along Kyo's jaw line. When the blonde bared his teeth it only served to make the taller man laugh and grip his jaw harshly. "What? You think these puny things will do me any harm whatsoever?" He chuckled and let Kyo go, turning and walking down the hallway, pausing at Kyo's door and motioning for Kyo to come to him. "Come here... Kyo."

Kyo's eyes widened as his feet moved of their own accord, forcing him to follow the instructions of this strange man. It disturbed him greatly, but he didn't say anything, wondering just where this would lead him. Truthfully, he wondered if maybe he'd passed out in the bar and this was all a dream. Mentally, he shrugged it off and began to assume it was. This would be fun after all... right? Random chance encounter with a stranger who seemed to know him in a creepy, stalker kind of way. The guy was pretty nice looking anyway... not normally Kyo's preference, but hell, who was he to be picky with dream men?

He grinned once he stopped beside Asagi and he began to rummage in Kyo's pockets for the keys to his apartment. Kyo let him, holding back a moan as the guy accidentally shoved his hand in too far, brushing against sensitive areas in his haste to find the keys. Once he had the keys in his hand, he unlocked the door and let them into Kyo's apartment. Kyo went second, following the taller man, unsure why he was being led into his own apartment, but at the same time not really caring.

Asagi led him all the way to the bedroom and immediately opened his closet, pulling out the small box Kyo kept the items he liked best during sex in. The contents were dumped on the bed and spread out as Asagi picked through them - some condoms, lube, a wide variety of tools with which to draw blood, a blindfold, a miniature flogger, and the keys to the handcuffs attached to his bed.

Kyo grinned at the other man, standing beside him where his feet had stopped him at. "So... since this is obviously some sick fantasy I've dreamed up, do you get to cut me while I cut you?"

Asagi's eyes glinted in the moonlight filtering in the window as he turned to stare at Kyo, regarding him closely for a minute. "Hmm... perhaps... if you're good, I'll let you have some fun of your own."

"Oooooo, _if_ I'm good, huh?" Kyo chuckled as he raised an eyebrow suggestively. "I'm _always_ good, babe."

The other man smirked. "From what I've seen, my child, you're a bad, bad boy." He turned back to the objects on the bed, moving the knives, razor blades, and other pointed objects to the side, leaving out lube and a condom. He motioned at the keys and they flew across the room to open the handcuffs, clinking on the headboard. "But... I wouldn't want you if you were an angel." He turned back to Kyo and bared his fangs before speaking again. "Only the bad ones want me in return, you know."

Kyo's eyes remained on Asagi's fangs. A smile slowly began to form on his face. "You're a vampire."

"Astute observation." Mockery was evident in his voice, but it was only teasing as he motioned at Kyo.

The blonde crawled up onto the bed, fitting one of the handcuffs on himself and leaving the other hand free.

Asagi settled onto the bed and reached out, sliding his hand over the other man's shirt. He unbuttoned each and every button with care, pushing the material back enough to reveal the other's chest and abdomen. He licked his lips. "Such a rare treat... one that loves his blood as much as I do."

Kyo slid his hand down, plucking at a nipple and then scratching harshly over already reddened flesh. He arched into his own touch, hissing with appreciation.

The vampire chuckled as he leaned over, kissing his way down Kyo's neck. "You had fun with yourself this morning, didn't you?" He slipped his palm down, cupping the growing bulge in the blonde's pants and lightly massaging it.

Kyo moaned, thrusting up immediately into the dark-haired man's touch. It burned, but at the same time was ice cold. His breath rasped out as he reached out, grabbing hair and pulling the other man down on him, managing to reposition himself so he could grind against Asagi's crotch and kiss him senseless at the same time. Much to his surprise, Asagi didn't resist, allowing it and returning as much as he was given.

Kyo flicked his tongue out, scraping it over Asagi's fangs and opening the slick flesh, letting the blood pool in his own mouth before pushing it into Asagi's. He couldn't help but think of the time he'd done this with cum. A pleasant shudder tingled along his nerves and he pulled back, his chest heaving and his cock achingly hard already.

Asagi slid off the bed, shedding his clothing so fast that they were there one moment and gone the next. He moved fast, ridding Kyo of the remains of his clothing and settling between his legs, leaning down and licking up his neck to his earlobe. He bit lightly at the piercings, tugging as he looped one through his fang and pulled.

Kyo moaned beneath him, making Asagi chuckle. "You're such a whore for the pain, aren't you?"

The blonde arched up in response, moaning softly.

Asagi trailed his fingers over Kyo's chest up to his neck where he tugged at the padlock necklace the other was wearing, ripping it free and pulling away, dangling it in Kyo's field of vision as he repeated the action on his own necklace. He held both of them up, carefully inserting the crown-key charm from his own necklace into the crown padlock of Kyo's. "Say you want this... that you want me."

Kyo stared up at the two necklaces Asagi had fit together, then past them, at the man himself. He tilted his head a bit and then nodded. "I want this."

Asagi turned the key in the lock, the padlock snapping open and then both items vanishing into thin air. He smiled as he descended on the other man again. "You're mine now." With those words, he dipped his head, licking across the artery in Kyo's neck and then sinking his fangs in. He drank deeply from the other man, pulling the blood out with long sucks that filled his mouth to overflowing.

The blonde moaned lewdly, reaching his free hand out and burying it in Asagi's hair as he drank, his cock throbbing with pure need. "Fuck... Asagi!" He shuddered violently as his head began to swim. "Fuck me. Bleed me dry." The words slipped past his lips without hesitation. If he died right here, just like this... that was fine with him.

Asagi groped around with his hand, finding the largest of the blades and pressing it into Kyo's hand, going back to rummaging around for the lube and condom. He ripped the package open and tossed it aside, rolling the rubber over his length and lubing his cock. He wasted no preparation on Kyo, knowing full well that the other hated it when it didn't hurt. There was only one reason Kyo was gay and _that_ was pretty much it, and Asagi had known him long enough to know that, had watched his every move since birth.

Kyo purposely tensed as he felt Asagi's erection nudge his ass. He spread his legs wider and shivered, bringing the blade over the dark-haired man's head and holding it to his own handcuffed wrist. The instant the other man thrust into him, Kyo sliced as deep as he dared across the tattooed flesh of his wrist. It felt so good that he damn near came right then, his cry of wanton pleasure echoing off the walls of his apartment.

Completely relentless, Asagi began to pound into the other man, still greedily drinking from his neck, though now in slower pulls. He didn't dare take this too far and kill him at this point or his own life would be in danger. Just from the taste of the other man's blood, he knew he'd make a stronger vampire than himself if he accidentally turned him.

Kyo slid the knife down to his side and made a shallow cut for each thrust Asagi made into his body, sounds of appreciation and pleasure falling from his lips like words of love. His entire being was on fire, thriving with what Asagi was giving him. He'd never felt more alive in his entire life, never more like he was supposed to be doing what he was.

Asagi tensed, his thrusts stopping abruptly when Kyo's mouth descended on his neck and his human teeth ripped the flesh open. He could feel Kyo's tongue lapping greedily at his blood as it fell from the ragged wound and then the intense suction as the other began to drink fully from him. He was caught off guard, not having expected such an action from a human. He pulled away from Kyo's neck, licking the wound closed as he began to thrust once again.

Kyo whimpered slightly as the vampire stopped feeding from him. He'd wanted it so bad, wanted to be drained and this be his extraordinary death. But, he supposed it just wasn't his time yet. Instead he concentrated on the pleasure of the other moving inside him and of the blood he continued to consume.

Asagi thrust harder into the smaller man, the bed thumping hard against the wall with each push. Warmth spread across his abdomen as Kyo cried out, his head falling back and blood pouring from his mouth onto the comforter. He was a bit surprised the other had cum so fast, but then... he was living out his fantasy, wasn't he? He simply sped up, following Kyo over the edge as fast as he could, slamming into him and then spilling himself while he was still buried deep inside him.

 

 

Kyo's eyes snapped open and his head came up, his breathing ragged and surprise painting his features. Die's slightly slurred voice registered and he turned a little to stare at the red-head in confusion. "What?"

Die laughed softly. "You fell asleep and then you were moaning and shit." He leaned in to whisper in Kyo's ear. "Judging by the fact that your pants look a bit damp in the front... I think you were having one hell of a dream."

The vocalist glared hard at Die before standing up and bolting for the restroom. How many years had it been since he'd had a wet dream? Forever and a day, that was for sure. Once in the bathroom, he shut himself in a stall, unzipping and cleaning up the mess he'd made. The odd thing was... he could still taste blood in his mouth. He glanced at his arm, but nothing was there. Wondering if he was going insane, he lifted his shirt, finding each of the shallow cuts there, still fresh and oozing blood.

Confused, he did up his pants, pulled his shirt back down, and exited the stall, washing his hands and face. He pushed his hair to the side and his eyes widened. Two perfectly spaced bite marks were clearly visible on his neck. "What the...?"

 **The End**  
Look, I'm mean and leave it open-ended like that!  



End file.
